Naruto: Hollow Fox
by Shadowkiller13
Summary: On the day of his birth, the Shinigami gave Naruto some of his power. As the Child of Prophecy what will Naruto do with the power. Will he save the world or destory everything?


"Hokage" - normal speech.

_'Hokage' _– thoughts.

_**"**_**Hokage**_**"**_ – Demons/Summons/hollow speech.

_**'Hokage' **_– Demons/Summons/hollow thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

**Prologue**

"Wahhhhh! It huuuurts!" Kushina screamed while giving birth. "Ooooh!"

"Um... I've never seen her cry out in pain like this before... Do you really think she'll be okay?" Minato asked with worry.

"Of course! Just keep an eye on the Kyuubi's seal!" Biwako, wife of the Sandaime Hokage, said.

"But...this is.."

"You are the Yondaime Hokage! Don't just gape at me like that! This much pain would kill a man! But women are strong!" yelled Biwako as she help Kushina give birth.

**'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!'** said the Kyuubi as he tried to get out of the seal.

"Wahhhhh" Kushina yelled as she tried to push the Kyuubi back.

_'She's strong! The Kyuubi is struggling to get free.'_ "You can do it Kushina! You can do it Naruto!" said Minato ask he tried to hold the seal together.

"Oooooooooooooh! cried Kushina as she was trying to push Naruto out of her and push the Kyuubi into her.

"I can see the head! Just a little more Kushina!" said Biwako

"You can do it Kushina-san!" Taji said encouraging.

**'Rooooaaarrr!**' roared the Kyuubi as he kept trying to free himself from the seal.

"Narutoooo! Come out! Kyuubi, you stay in!" Minato said as he concentrated on the seal.

"Ooooooh!" Kushina painfully yelled as she finally push Naruto out of her.

"Wahhh! Wahhh!"cried the newborn Naruto.

"It's a healthy baby boy." Biwako said.

"I'm a father." Minato cries happily.

"Naruto...I finally get to see you..." Kushina said as she see her newborn son for the first time.

"All right, Kushina I know you're worn out from giving birth...but you need to exert full control over the Kyuubi now." Minato tells Kushina after seeing his son.

"Right..." Kushina said tiredly.

"Gah!"

"Eek!"

"Biwako! Taji!" Minato cries out as he turns around only to see both women died on the floor.

"Yondaime Hokage...step away from the Kyuubi jinchuuriki...if you don't, your son won't live a minute longer." said the masked-man while holding Naruto threateningly.

_'How did he slip through the barrier? Who on earth is he?'_ Minato said in his mind as he tried to think of a way to save his son.

"Ugh. Ooh." Kushina cried in pain as black ink poured out of the seal.

"Kushina" _'The Kyuubi's seal is still...'_

"Get away from the host...or do you not care what happens to the brat?" the masked intruder asked as he held the kunai closer to the baby.

"Wait...calm down." Minato stated with his left hand up in a placating gesture.

"Ugh" Kushina cried as the Kyuubi was trying to escape the seal on her stomach.

"You're the one that needs to calm down Minato. I myself am perfectly calm." The masked-man responded as he tossed the baby into the air.

"NARUTO" Kushina cried out in terror.

The masked man attacked with his kunai towards Naruto's aerial form but Minato vanished and grabbed Naruto then reappeared behind the masked man in a yellow flash.

"I expected nothing less of the Yellow Flash…but what about the next one?" the masked man asked.

Minato looked down and found exploding tags on Naruto's blanket. Minato quickly remove Naruto out of the blanket and flashed away leaving Kushina alone with the masked-man.

"MINATO… NARUTO" Kushina yelled.

The house that Minato teleported to with Naruto exploded and debris flew everywhere.

Minato flew out of the smoke and debris with unharmed Naruto in his arms.

"Thank goodness…Naruto is unharmed." Minato said to himself with relief.

'_He forced me to use __Hiraishin no jutsu__. He's after Kushina…and now I'm not with her._' Minato thought. '_I've got to hurry._' he thought before disappearing with Naruto in a yellow flash.

* * *

Minato teleported inside a room in front of one of his tri-pronged kunai.

"You will be safe here." Minato said to Naruto as he laid his son onto a bed. "Just wait here for a little bit, Naruto. I have to go save your mom right now." Minato finished and he covered Naruto with a blanket.

* * *

She stared at the man in front of her while sweat dripped down her face from the exhaustion of giving birth to Naruto.

"What do you want?" Kushina asked while panting tiredly.

"To take the Kyuubi from you and destroy Konoha." Masked-man replied.

"WHAT!" cried Kushina.

"The markings for Minato's Hiraishin no jutsu, which allows one to telport from one place to another instantaneously, those markings appear to have been added to the seal. Minato is always protecting you. But now I've gotten him away from you. And furthermore, the seal is weakened after you gave birth…do you know how long I've waited for this brief moment?" The masked man finished with a dark tone that made Kushina's eyes to widen in shock.

The masked man look at Kushina using his Sharingan eye then drove into the mind of Kushina.

'**You'** Kyuubi said as the masked-man started to take control of him. The eyes of the Kyuubi transformed in the form of the Sharingan then finally into a dark circle pupil with a ring around it.

The masked-man started that jutsu to free the Kyuubi from Kushina's seal. Inside of the seal the chains around the Kyuubi started to break. Kushina cried out in pain when the face of the Kyuubi erupted from her stomach.

"Now…come out of there, Kyuubi." the masked man called out while holding his hand on seal. Kyuubi roared out and materialized above them.

"All right…now to head toward Konohagakure." said the masked man as he started walking away from Kushina's body.

"Ugh…wait." Kushina said as she raised her head to look at the man.

"The Uzumaki clan is really is amazing…still alive after having the biju ripped from you, eh?" the masked-man said. The Kyuubi growled before raising its right foreleg and aiming at Kushina "You were the Kyuubi's host…and now I will use him to kill you."

The nine tail fox's claw almost hit Kushina but Minato appears and freed Kushina in a flash. He then flash away once more at the top of a tree in front of the Kyuubi.

"I must say, you're as quick as your nickname...but it's too late." the masked man said as he looked at Minato and Kushina's location.

"Minato …is Naruto…is Naruto...all right?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah...he's all right…he's in a safe place now." Minato assured her with a grin.

"Thank god." Kushina said with relief. "Minato…you have to stop that man and the Kyuubi…he's heading…for Konoha." Kushina panted out as Minato looked at his wife and then disappeared in another yellow flash with them.

"He flashed again. Well, it doesn't matter...we will head for Konoha now." said the masked-man. He then teleported in a vortex of swirls.

* * *

Minato appears with Kushina in his arms in the same room where he'd left Naruto.

"Why?" Kushina said to herself as Minato laid her down with Naruto.

"It's fine...you're with Naruto now." Minato told her.

Kushina moved closer to her child and quickly pulled him in a hug. "Naruto…" Kushina cried.

Minato looked at the two and crushed his hand into fist and started to gather his supplies for the battle ahead.

"Minato…thank you…go now." Kushina said tiredly.

"I'll be back soon" Minato replied as he put on his white coat with flames-like motifs on the bottom and on the back of the coat saying the Yondaime Hokage. As he finish he teleported away in a flash.

* * *

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" said masked-man as he teleported in the village. In an instant the Kyuubi appeared inside the village of Konoha and started smashing everything around it. Several ninja and civilians were knocked away by shockwave and debris.

"Do it, Kyuubi!" the masked man ordered the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi roared and released a shockwave of chakra from his mouth.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama… the Kyuubi! The Kyuubi has suddenly appeared in the village." said the Anbu who was appeared front of the retired Hokage.

"I know. I'll take care of it!… You all protect those who can't fight" Sarutobi ordered

_'Did Kushina's seal break? Were all those precautions still not enough!'_ Sarutobi thought as he finished putting on his battle gear.

"Yes sir" the ape masked Anbu replied..

* * *

At the same time Minato flashed on top of the Hokage Mountains, on his own stone head. He saw the Kyuubi near the center of the village causing destruction. The Kyuubi stop and then sensed Minato at top of the Hokage Monuments. Kyuubi's started gathering massive amounts of chakra into his mouth in order to form Imari**. **

"So you sensed me, eh? I won't let you do this here." Minato stated as he started going through hand seals.

Kyuubi quickly launched the gigantic sphere of black chakra toward Minato. The massive sphere of super dense, demonic chakra was headed towards the Hokage Mountains but before it could destroy it, it suddenly slammed into invisible wall and vanished into single point. The demonic sphere of chakra then appear miles away from the village then exploded into an enormous gas of fireball.

_'For something of this scale, I have to very careful about where I sent it.'_ Minato thought as he saw the power of the Imari. _'I have to let Sandaime-sama know what's going on asap.' _Just as he was about to leave the masked-man appear right behind and to tried to attack him by surprise.

'_That was close'_ Minato thought as the hooded man tried to grab his shoulder. Minato quickly turned around and tried to jam his tri-pronged kunai into the figure's head but only to found out that his kunai phased through the man as if he wasn't there.

"You'll have to fight me and... it's over." the masked man said as he got a hold of Minato's arm. The masked man tried to swallowed him in his personal dimension, but Minato teleported away to a different location before the masked-man could swallow him up.

"He flashed again. He's fast." masked-man said in a surprising tone. "I'll have to suck him quicker next time...the instant I touch him."He made a seal and then disappeared.

Minato landed roughly away from the house that exploded from when he save Naruto from the masked-man before. _'He dodged my attack. But then he solidified and tried to suck me in…what was that jutsu?' _Minato thought but before he could think more a swirling vortex appeared in front of him.

"I won't let you get away." masked man said as he materialized in front of Minato.

'_Can he use __space-time ninjutsu_ _too? So that's how he was able to move Kushina so quickly. He was able to get past the Anbu under Sa__ndaime's direct control and get through the top-secret barrier and he knew that the Kyuubi's seal would be weakened when she was giving birth...not only that, he knew how __to break the seal and tame the Kyuubi. He was also able to get through the barrier around Konoha…there's only one ninja I know who could do all that.' _Minato thought to himself as he faced at the masked-man before him.

"Are you Madara Uchiha?" Minato asked the masked man. The masked-man didn't reply but simply removed his hood. "No…you can't be…he's dead." Minato stated with a disbelieving tone.

"Well...who knows?" The man replied with an uncaring pause.

"At this point, it's not important who you are but why are you attacking Konoha?" Minato questioned the man.

"I guess you could say it both a whim…and a plan...it's both for war…and for peace." Masked-man said in a confusing tone.

'_Whatever the case, h__e's no ordinary shinobi. He can control the Kyuubi and is better at space-time ninjutsu than me and Nidaime…combined with his dangerous ideology…I have to put a stop to him here or he might unleash something even worse than the Kyuubi.'_ Minato thought. _'If I jump to the village he'll follow me and make the battlefield more chaotic but like Madara, his kuchiyose probably can't keep the Kyuubi here for long. I'll just have to trust Sandaime to take care of the village...I have to stop this guy here!' _As he finished his mental thoughts he decided to engage his opponent.

"There is no hope for you!" the masked shinobi shouted at Minato as he rushed to meet Minato's charge. Minato attempted to stab the masked man with a kunai only to phase through him again. He notice that the masked-man had a chain connected to a shackle on each of his wrists. The masked-man tried to used the chain to wrap around the Yondaime but only for Minato to instantly disappear and reappear at the other side of the area.

_'His body...my physical attacks don't work on him. He only solidifies when he's about to attack. In other words, I'll just have to try attacking when he attacks me. But it's risky for him to attack and with the Kyuubi's kuchiyose in mind, he probably wants to get this over as quickly as possible._' Minato calculatedly thought in his mind. _'It's all comes down to whose attack is a split-second faster!'_

Minato once again charge at the masked man. He watched as the masked-man moved again closing in on Minato but only for Minato to throw a kunai through the man's head. The tri-pronged kunai fazed through time slowed as the man waited for the projectile to slip out. The hooded man made a grab for Minato as the kunai passed through his head

"Victory is mi-" The masked-man said but only for Minato to flash away in the air

"Rasengan" Minato said as he slam the Rasengan onto the masked-man's shoulder.

"Gah!" masked-man yelled out in pain. _'Shit...he jumped to that kunai!'_

"That's Hiraishin level 2." Minato stated to his enemy and as the same time he placed a seal on him.

When the Rasengan dissipated the masked man quickly jumped away from Minato as blood began to run down his back and both of his arms.

"You got me. This is what is meant by "elusive". I should never have let down by guard." Before the masked-man could react Minato had appeared and stabbed him in the stomach with a tri-pronged kunai. "Ugh!" he said. "Hiraishin no jutsu. I see...he must have some sort of marking on me."

Minato quickly slammed his hand onto the masked man's body. Sealing runes quickly spread from the point of impact and covered the man's body.

"A Keiyaku Fuin! Are you trying to break my contract with the Kyuubi?" the masked shinobi asked in shock.

"Now the Kyuubi will no longer be yours to control" Minato answered.

* * *

Back at the village the Kyuubi continued his destruction. As Minato broke the masked-man's control on the Kyuubi, the Kyuubi's eyes change from having the Sharingan on them to his regular slit eyes. Even when the Kyuubi was back to normal it continued to destroy the village.

* * *

"No wonder you're the Yondaime Hokage. I'm impressed you were able to wound me and take the Kyuubi from me…but the Kyuubi will be mine once more. I am the ruler of the world. I have many means at my disposal." the masked man told Minato before disappearing into another vortex.

_'That feeling...he's not lying.'_ Minato thought in concerned. He then quickly used Hiraishinto get to the battlefield against the Kyuubi.

* * *

"EVERYONE MOVE OUT!" the shinobis then heard the Sandaime command. 'Hai' were heard everywhere as the responses were resonated as the Konoha ninja began to counterattack.

"Hold on… We've got to hold it off until the Yondaime Hokage gets here…" a Jounin, bleeding from a head wound, shouted to his comrades in arms as they charged the viscous beast once more.

The Sandaime summoned his trusted friend, the Monkey King Enma. His summon transformed into a large, extendible staff which he used to expanded it to push back the Kyuubi out of the village.

Minato flashed at the top the Hokage Monument._ 'This is terrible.' _He thought as he saw the chaos and destruction the Kyuubi has caused. He saw the Kyuubi once more trying to form the Imari.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu**"** Minato yelled as he summoned Gamabunta to the battlefield. As he summon Gamabunta he was thinking of the words the masked-man said _'I am the ruler of the world'. _The Yondaime Hokage close his eyes at the only plan he could think of stopping the masked-man from getting the Kyuubi again. _'Kushina, I sorry.'_

"Hold back the Kyuubi for a little while!" Minato yelled to Gamabunta as he stood on the giant toad's head.

"**Even I can't hold him back for long**" Gamabunta told him as he sat on the Kyuubi's body. The Kyuubi was already forming its Imari and aiming it in the only direction it could, straight at the Sandaime and the ninjas.

"I'll need a lot of chakras to send away something this big." Minato shouted to Gamabunta as he prepared to start his jutsu.

Sandaime saw a large black sphere of chakra already formed in the Kyuubi's mouth. All of it was aiming directly at him. Suddenly in an instant the Kyuubi vanished and the Sandaime stared in confusion as Gamabunta landed on the ground from the Kyuubi's teleportation.

"Minato …where did he send Kyuubi?" Sarutobi questioned before a large explosion was heard and seen coming from miles away. "Over there" the Sandaime said as he noticed the intense light of the blast.

* * *

The Kyuubi's Imari had destroyed the building that Kushina and Naruto had been left. Minato reappeared with Kushina and Naruto in his arms behind a large tree where the Kyuubi couldn't see them.

"I have to get up a barrier as soon as possible." _'My chakras are almost gone.' _Minato groaned as he began to feel the drain on his chakra from all of his teleportations.

"I can...still fight...Minato." Kushina said.

With a strained effort Kushina used what chakra she could use to make the chakra chains that wrapped around the fox and held it in place. The Kyuubi began to struggle against its bindings and roared angrily.

Kushina then dropped to her hands and knees and began to cough in pain as her efforts to keep her once prisoner at bay. Surprisingly, the coughing from Kushina was what woke Naruto into an ear piercing cry.

In panic, Minato cried out to his wife, "Kushina"

"Did I wake up up? I'm sorry, Naruto" she huffed as she said this to her son.

"Kushina…" Minato muttered, as he began to think what his wife was planning to do.

Now, she turned to him and spoke, "I'll going to draw the Kyuubi in and kill myself. That way...I can put off the Kyuubi's resurrection. That's the only way the last of my remaining chakras can be of help to you. Thank you…for everything."

She finished speaking with a smile that left Minato in shock, "Kushina…you…you made me the Yondaime Hokage. You made me a man and you made me this child's father...and yet..."

She cut him off from his rant as the baby in his arm cried out in discontent, "Minato...don't look like that. I'm happy...you...you loved me… it's…our son's…birthday. If I were to imagine me alive, and our future together, the three of us as a family...I can't see us having anything but a happy life.

Minato could not stop the tears that were falling down his face as he too pictured this in his mind.

"If I were allowed just one regret," Kushina stated as she looked at the her son in Minato's arms, "it's that I won't be able to see Naruto grow up. How I wish I could have see that."

With his face down, Minato wiped the tears from his eyes and spoke out, "Kushina…there's no need for you to die with the Kyuubi. Use your remaining chakras so you can be reunited with Naruto one more time."

"…Huh?" was what she could only said.

"I'll seal all of your remaining chakra inside Naruto. It will be part of the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki. Then I'll take the Kyuubi with me with the only sealing jutsu since I'm not a jinchuuriki, the Shiki Fuujin." Minato explained.

"But...with that seal you'll…" Kushina proclaimed in surprised.

He continued, "There's one more thing...I can only seal half the Kyuubi's power. It's just not physically possible to seal it completely. It's not strategically unwise, either. If you take the Kyuubi and its seal with you when you die, there won't be a Jinchuriki until the Kyuubi is revived, and the balance between of the Bijuu will be thrown out of whack. But with the Shiki Fuujin I can seal half the Kyuubi's power with me forever. And the remaining half…",

Minato looked down once more and noticed that Naruto had fallen asleep and was about to finished his train of thoughts concerning about Naruto and the fox, "I'll seal the remaining half inside Naruto with the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki."

Kushina was about to protest but Minato explained, "I know what you want to say…but Jiraiya-sensei talked about the coming revolution, and the calamities that will come with it. Today...I realized two things. The masked-man who attacked you is a harbinger of disaster. And this child, our son, Naruto will be the one to stop him. As the Jinchuuriki, he will clear the way to the future. For some reason, I just know."

As Minato finish his explanation the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, with King Enma in his staff form, landed outside the barrier that Minato and Kushina used to protect the rest of the world from the fox's destructive power.

Back inside the barrier, Kushina watched as Minato laid down Naruto on the ground and tried to protest again, but Minato simply flashed through the nine hand seals to summon the Shinigami**. **As he finished the final seal the Shinigami materialized behind him seen only to the summoner.

_**'Hmm I have been summon here to this world but for what reason?' **_the Shinigami thought.

As the Shinigami was thinking Minato said with a smile, "Have a little faith… He is our son! After I use the Shiki Fuuijn...I'll seal your chakra into Naruto. You won't get to see him for very long once he grown up but I want you to help him out when he tries to control the Kyuubi as its host."

"Our son...He's our son, which is why I don't want to put such a terrible burden on him." Kushina said in agony. Minato just looking down at the helpless forms of his tired wife and sleeping child.

_**'So the human plans to seal half of the Nine Tails Fox inside of him then seal the rest of it into the newborn child.' **_thought the Shinigami.

Meanwhile Kushina began to yell in agony again, "AND ALSO WHY…WHY THE SHIKI FUUJIN? Just...so I can see him when he's grown up even if it's just for a short while, there's no reason for you to die for that. I want you to stay with Naruto and watch over him as he grows up! So why...? To preserve the balance between the Bijuus...? For our country...? Our village...? There's no reason to sacrifice Naruto for that. Why must you sacrifice yourself for me?"

"Kushina" Minato berated, "to forsake one's nation, and one's village, is the same as forsaking one's child. As someone whose country was destroyed, you should understand that best, shouldn't you? You know the harsh life that awaits those without a country...besides, we are a family of shinobi" Kushina wanted to argued, but instead glare to her spouse as he continued to try and justify what he was about to do, "And finally, even if I were to live, I could never be a substitute for you."

"Even if just for a short time, there is something you can give him as his mother that I never could. That's a mother's role. I'm not doing this just for you. I'm doing it for Naruto." During his speech he knelt down and picked up his son once more. "I am willing to die for my son. It's my duty as his father."

As he finish his speech he looked straight at the eyes of his wife. Understanding slowly began to show on her face, but Kushina tried so steel her eyes in a last ditch effort to go with her plan and to try to save her son the life of many Jinchuuriki since the time of the Shodaime Hokage– a life of neglect and hatred. She was one of the very few to have been lucky to have missed this kind of life. She doesn't want her son to have this kind of life but she knew deep inside her that her husband was right on his decision.

From his position, Sarutobi was finally able to get a glance of something and in fear he gasped, "That seal…could it be…the Shiki Fuujin?"

Before he could do anything else, two of the village's shinobis jumped down beside their previous Hokage, "Sandaime-sama! What's going on?"

"It's no use." he answered. "I can't get inside the barrier that's keeping the Kyuubi from getting out. They're planning on taking care of the Kyuubi on their own." With a stroke of anger, he struck the barrier with Enma in an attempt to force his way into the barrier and help the Namikaze family.

As the Sandaime and the two shinobis watch and Shinigami was in thought, _**'Um, this human will sacrifice so much just to save his village and his son even if it will led his son toward of path of the Jinchuriki. I wonder...maybe...Before I can decide I need to collect my prize first.'**_

Now, the god of the dead was ready and thrust his hand through Minato's stomach and grabbed onto the monstrosity that was in front of them. The fox, unable to move because of Kushina's chakra chains, mentally cursed as it felt its power being ripped in two. _**'Damn you Yondaime Hokage.'**_

"FUUIN" Minato exclaimed, and the fox roared in pain as it felt half of its chakra, forcibly rent asunder from its body and pulled away, with no way to prevent it. As the chakra got sealed, the marker of the seal was shown on Minato's stomach.

Gasping, Minato thought, 'My body's gone numb. I had no idea the chakra would be this heavy…'

* * *

"It is the Shiki Fuuin… I can't believe he actually used it…" Sarutobi breathed in shock as he saw the sealing in process and watch as the Kyuubi shrank in size due to the sealing. It was the most powerful self-sacrificial jutsu, but to see such a powerful sealing jutsu used against a Bijuu was breathtaking.

"But the Kyuubi is still there. Was he not able to fully seal it? The Kyuubi is smaller, but...!" one of the Jounin cried out.

* * *

"Ok...now for the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki" Minato called out. "I'm going to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto!"

He made a seal and then in a puff of smoke a ritual style altar appeared. From its now shrunken size, the Kyuubi was able to recognize the altar as the ritual pedestal, and realized now that Minato was truly intent on sealing it within the blond baby. _'__**That's a ceremonial pedestal! Does he really mean to seal me away again? In that child!' **_It began to look hopeless for the fox but Kushina's chakra and strength began to fade as she started to wobble and be racked with painful coughs that caused her to lose a bit of control over the chakra chains. This point of weakness managed to lessen the chains just enough for the Kyuubi to try and kill Naruto before he was sealed.

"Kushina, are you ok?" Minato hollered as he quickly turned from the altar he had just laid Naruto on and moved to here his wife was.

The Kyuubi raised its right forepaw to slam its down and crush the only thing between it and freedom. However, its efforts were in vain as Minato and Kushina both used their bodies as shields to protect their son. The blood soaked claw stopped a mere inches above Naruto and the pierced parents breathed a sigh of relief that their son was unharmed.

"I told you...this is something even a father can do…" Minato said, trying to remove some of the tension.

Kushina picked up on it, and completed the thought, "Then...a mother would be even better…right?"

Sarutobi was astounded as he saw on what just happen, "There's a child?"

"They shielded him" a Jounin stated.

_**'Why you...**__**I refus**__**e to be sealed away again'**_ the Kyuubi raged in its mind.

Kushina glanced behind her where her husband was impaled on the claw directly behind her and rasped, "All right. This is the first time...I've ever lost an argument with you. That's how I know...you must be serious..."

He chuckled, "Thank, Kushina…" Taking some blood from his mouth Minato made hand signs once more and then quickly summoned a toad.

Said toad looked around and freaked out loudly, **"AAH, The Kyuubi! Yondaime! What is the meaning of this!"**

"Gamatora, I'm giving you with the key to the seal." Minato replied back, forced to work fast as his life force was leaving. "I want you to take it to Jiraiya-sensei...and immediately store it inside him."

From his spot, Sarutobi finally manged to figure out what was happening, "I see…So Minato is making his own son the Jinchuriki in order to save the village."

"I have the key." Gamatora proclaimed as the seal's key rolled up on the scroll. "So now...I will go. Good bye Minato."

* * *

"That should do it." Minato muttered in relief as the toad disappeared tin order to carry out its mission. Behind him the Shinigami was ready to take his soul.

_**'I give you some time to say your goodbyes to your son and wife. Make it count human and after that your soul is mine.' **_the Shinigami thought to himself

"Kushina...You're not going to last much longer…" Minato said. "I'm going to start the **Hakke no Fuuin Shiki. **I want...to seal a little of my chakra in Naruto as well. You won't see him for a while...so tell him anything you want to say now..."

Kushina bowed her head in understanding, too tired to nod fully and huffed out with the last of her strength, "Naruto…don't be a picky eater…eat heartily...so you grow up to be a big and strong. Take your bath everyday…and keep warm...and...don't stay up late...get enough sleep. And...make friends…you don't need a lot...but...just a few true friends...you can really trust. And...I was never good at it myself... but study hard and practice your ninjutsu...but...everyone has things they're good at and things they're not...so if...you have a hard time...don't let it get you down. Respect your senseis and senpais...at the academy. Oh...and...one more important thing...about the three ninja vices...be especially careful...when lending or borrowing money...and save...the money you earn...from missions...and don't drink until you're 20...and drinking too much is bad for you...so...take it easy. And... as for women...I'm...a woman...so I don't really understand, but...anyway...there are only men and women...so you will find yourself interested in women...but just don't...fall for a strange one...find...a woman like your mom. And...speaking of vices...one more thing... watch out...for Jiraiya-sensei." She paused to smile as blood poured out of her mouth but spoke again with tears streaming down her face, "Naruto…you will face...many painful times...and hard times...but just be yourself...and have your dreams...and...the confidence...to make those dreams come true. I really...really...really...wish I could be there...to teach you so many more things." Kushina said as more tears pour out of her eyes. Just thinking that she couldn't be will her son anymore made her cry more. "I really wish I could be with you longer...I love you"

Minato just listened to the things Kushina was telling Naruto. He cracked a smile when she mentioned Jiraiya-sensei. Before he could continue his train of thoughts Kushina spoke, "Minato, I'm sorry...for talking so much."

"No...it's all right…" he reassured her. "Naruto…as your father...I'll just second...everything your motor-mouth mother said."

Both parents look at their son for the final time. Minato finally said, **"Hakke Fuuin…FUUIN" **As he said these words a flash appear and the Kyuubi was starting to be sealed.

**'Noooo, not again!' **yelled the** Kyuubi **as he was sealed into Naruto. As the flash faded away the area shown no Kyuubi but one body on the ground, the other on its knees, and one newborn baby with an eight-pong seal on its stomach. The Sandaime move where his successor was kneel down in pain next to the dead body of his wife.

"Minato are you ok? What happen?" the Sandaime questioned.

"Sandaime-sama I don't have much time. Please tell the village to honor my son for his sacrifice. Please Sarutobi, this is my final wish" Minato said weakly.

"Don't worry worry Minato-kun. I'll tell them to honor your wish" Sarutobi replied.

"Thank you, for everything." Minato said before the Shinigami took his soul.

Before the Shinigami left he looked at Naruto one more time. _**'So this is the Child of Prophecy, the one that Kami chose. The child that will save the world or destroy it. He will face harsh trials in the future. He will need all the help he needs in order to face what lies ahead.' **_The Shinigami float closer to the child. Both the Sandaime nor the two shinobi could see or senses him. He raised his hand and pour bits of his energy into the child. Energy that was dark in color _**''A gift from me to you Naruto. Lets see what you do with the power I gave you...Things are going to get interesting.'**_ With that the Shinigami left the world.

The Sandaime moved where Naruto laid. He picked him up from the altar and said, "So this is Minato and Kushina's son. Even with the death of your parents I know you will pull through this. You are the child of two powerful shinobi. You will be powerful in the future. I know it." With that the Sandaime left the area with the two bodies of the Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina behind him being carried by the two ninjas. All three left and return back to the village. None of them knew of what will transpire in the future.

* * *

**Note:** Wow finally finish the prologue. So people what do you think of my first story. Took me a while to finish this chapter. So please review but no flaming. I will take constructive criticizing but no flames. Also what do you think should be the pairing, I take any opinions. Also try to guess what the Shinigami gave Naruto. One more thing I also looking for a beta so if anyone want to be the beta for my story PM me ok. The next chapter wont come out til a few days ok. Bye


End file.
